PriHeaPC20
Memories of No One, Mio’s Lost Page '(誰の記憶、ミオの失われたページ ''Dare no Kioku, Mio no Ushinawareta Pēji) is the twentieth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It acts as a pseudo-tribute to the film HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Summary Raita discovers Mio’s identity and disowns her in a fit of rage. Mio winds up fleeing after injuring her father, her identity is later made public and a warrant is put out for her arrest. To make matters worse she’s suddenly attacked by a bizarre looking Dark Matter and winds up being knocked off a cliff. Returning from an errand, Sakura happens to find Mio laying on the ground, alive but without her memories. Even stranger, this Mio seems a lot friendlier than the one Sakura is used to. Major Events * Raita disclosed the identity of Cure Hunter to the world, along with a warrant for her arrest * Mio is able to regain her memories from Darkest Day * Nono Hana appears near the end of the episode Plot Continuing off from the last episode, Raita is rushed to a hospital after a civilian had called the paramedics. The doctors do the best they could in order to keep the man alive. Meanwhile, Cure Hunter is running away from home in the rain as far as she could, angry after her father had disowned her.. During this, she encountered a tero-tero-bozen Dark Matter monster who craved for her memories. Not wanting to face a monster attack, she used her Hunter Shot in order to destroy the monster in an instant. However the Dark Matter monster shook it off and fired off a Hunter Shot of its own, forcing the girl to dodge and fall off the building she was on and barely survive the fall. Later, Sakura was returning home after she had picked up a few medical supplies that her mother needed for the aquarium. As she went past a nearby alleyway, she noticed some trash bags move and reveal a dying Mio and tried to keep the girl alive. After stabilizing her condition, Sakura quickly brought the girl home during a time that her parents weren't home. As she applied first aid to the girl, Gureru took the time to confiscate her Hunter's Blade, Shadow Cards, and Dark Linkle Stone in case she did anything funny. When the girl woke up, she wondered where she was. After Sakura hesitantly explained to the girl, Mio thanked the girl in an uncharacteristically kind manner. This freaked both her and her partner out as they didn't know if this was either a ploy to grab the Prism Cards or if it was genuine. When Sakura asked her if she remembered her, Mio said that she didn't nor could she remember anything before waking up in her room. This made Sakura realized that, much like Kumonuso, Mio was suffering from amnesia. As she began to recount to her who she was, a news broadcast revealed that Raita, after surviving an attack from Cure Hunter, revealed to the world who she was and wanted her arrested for her crimes. This shocked the both of them as the latter was horrified that she would ever be someone like that. Soon, Sakura and Gureru heard Sakura's parents come home. Scrambling to find a place to hide Mio, she decided to use Cure Magical's magic to shrink the girl and hide her inside her desk. Once she gave her mother the medicine she needed, Sakura returned to her room and returned Mio to her proper size. Mio said that she noticed a lot of books about animal care and medical procedures while she was hiding in her desk. When the girl asked her why, Sakura revealed that she wanted to be just like her parents and become a veterinarian, telling her that her dream was to 'heal the world'. This prompted Mio to reveal that she wanted to be a hero much like her parents Raita and Hinata. Gureru asked the girl where her mother was, and the question gave the girl a massive headache. Sakura soon realized that she needed some help with hiding Mio. However that plan had to be put on hold as a Dark Matter Monster was on the loose, using it's beam attack to transform several random civilians into amnesiacs much like Mio herself currently was. This forced Sakura to run out of her home and meet up with her fellow Precure, who were trying to keep the monster at bay. This caught the attention of Dark Onibi, who was experimenting once more with the Dark Matter monsters and was using an unused Miden-F camera as the basis for his newest monster. He explained that the monster had the ability to steal a person's memories using it's mouth laser and could perfectly copy many of the Precure's attacks, such as Cure Star's Star Punch and Cure Gnaw's Tyranno Burst. As the group prepared to fight the Miden Dark Matter, Sakura saw that Mio had followed her and was horrified as she remembered that she was running away from that very beast. This intrigued Dark Onibi enough to have his creation to bring her to him for further study. However when the Dark Matter monster tried to charge at the girl, Sakura quickly used her Miracle Prism Light to use the rain to keep the monster from hurting Mio. Jou was confused as to why Sakura was protecting Mio of all people, but Sakura stated that no person wasn't above being saved and that she would be not be a Precure if she did not protect the innocent. After aggravating the Miden Dark Matter, Cure Light and Cure Splash Prism Changed into the Futari Wa Pretty Cure, while the others Prism Changed into the ''HUGtto Pretty Cure! ''after Cure Mirage had used a spell to duplicate herself. They then used a combination of the Marble Screw and the Cheerful Attack to stun the monster before putting it down for good with All For You, restoring the memories of its victims. This also restored Mio's memories as she flashed back to Darkest Day, where her mother was telling Cure Echo to save her daughter. When she was starting to reorient herself from this revelation, the police had arrived to arrest all seven Precure. This forced both groups to make a hasty escape from the scene. The next day, the Precure were having a meeting at the Precure Fan Club, alongside Emiru and Ayumi. Sakura noted that Mio had taken many of her belongings back from her room, before noting what she had learned about the girl After some time, the group had heard a knock on their door. When Emiru opened the door, she was greeted by her old friend; Nono Hana, the former Cure Yell Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun Villains * Dark Onibi * Dark Matter 'Secondary Characters' *Sakebu Raita *Sakebu Mio *Mizumi Marina *Sakagami Ayumi *Aisaki Emiru *Nono Hana Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Memories of No One, Mio’s Lost Page **Cure Light - Cure Black **Cure Splash - Cure White **Cure Noble - Cure Yell **Cure Trinity - Cure Ange **Cure Papillon - Cure Etoile **Cure Mirage - Cure Macherie, Cure Amour *Both full team Prism Changes use the two focus teams from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Trivia * While not a tribute to HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories, there are a few elements from that film, most notably in the form of the episode's Dark Matter Monster. The Miden Dark Matter monster was created from a Miden-F camera much like the film's villain was, it could use the attacks of other Precures, and it had a laser that, while not transforming the victim into a baby, could steal away the memories of whoever was hit by it. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers